Adauchi no Sakura
by OtakuMe
Summary: Sakura is an orphan taken in by the Li Clan. After her final judgment she becomes a Wolf Leader and starts a hunt for the murder of her parent and brother. Not knowing her past is in twined with Syaoran. Used to be Revenge of a Cherry Blossom
1. Profiles

**Short Profiles:**

Kinomoto Sakura 18 years old. (second female leader of the Wolfs)

Li Syaoran 19 years old. (male leader of the Wolfs)

Daidouji Tomoyo 18 years old. (member of the Wolfs and best friend to Sango)

Hiiragizawa Eriol 18 years old. (member of the Wolfs and Tomoyo's boyfriend)

Rae Mei Ling 18 years old. (member of the Wolfs and Sakura's best friend)

Li Yelan 42 years old. (leader of the Wolfs and mother to Syaoran, Femei and Seifa)

Tsuki Sango 21 years old. (member of the wolfs)

Kenzo Jamie 20 years old. (member of the Wolfs and Mei Lings boyfriend)

Futaka Tai 21 years old. (member of the Wolfs and Femei's boyfriend)

Li Femei 20 years old. (member of the Wolfs and Seifa's best friend)

Yugume Aki 23 years old . (member of the Wolfs and Seifa's boufriend)

Li Seifa 23 years old. (member of the Wolfs and Femei's best friend.

Takana Yoshi 23 years old. (member of the Wolfs and Sango's boyfriend)

Matsue Tira 19 years old. (ex girlfriend of Syaoran)

Kigano Jet 24 years old. (male leader of the Cobra's)

* * *

This list isn't complete, I would spoil the story if I would upload it completely.


	2. CHpter 1 Breaking In

**Adauchi no Sakura**

_By OtakuMe_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Breaking in**

"Do you copy me!"

"Yes, I do. You don't have to shout!"

"How many are there Mei Ling?"

"There are 2 in the back, 3 in the front and 2 are protecting the eye."

"How much time do you think I have ?"

"Maybe 15 minutes. But the risk of getting caught is very big."

"Yelan, gave me the assignment. It´s my duty to bring the dragon eye back. It is our property. And it´s an opportunity to let that Playboy see that I as a Wolf Leader are worthy of the title."

"Syaoran is not a Playboy, Sakura!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Mei Ling. Cut it out already!"

"You better wish me luck, Mei Ling!"

"Good luck Sakura and please, be care full."

And with that I started my quest into the building. It was protected by the Cobra's. They where another big gang in Hong Kong. But we. The Wolfs were the biggest and most powerful of them all. Looking for an possible entrance, I thought back at the events when Yelan took me in. It was almost 6 years, 6 years have passed and I still haven't found the murder of my beloved family.

* * *

_6 years earlier_

"Kinomoto Sakura ?" An officer asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can we talk somewhere more private ?" The officer asked.

"Yes. Just follow me." I answered and started to walk to a empty classroom.

"Please sit down. " The female officer gestured.

"I am sorry miss. But we have bad news. You're parents and brother where killed by a gang, during their visit in Beijing." The officer explained, worries all over his face.

The strangest thing happened to me. I wasn't said or confused. The only thing that was on my mind. Who had killed my family? I wanted revenge.

"Uhm, May I ask whom killed my family ?" I asked the policeman.

"Sorry, Miss but we can't tell you that. We don't know who did it. We only got an eye witness and a name." The officer answered.

"Then give me the name of the witness?" I asked irritated.

"That's confidential, miss." The female officer answered.

"Besides that, there is something more important. Is there somebody you can go to. You know you're not old enough to live on your own." The female officer explained to me.

"I know that. And I do have somebody I can go to." I answered.

"Her name is Rae Mei Ling. You can ask her aunt to be my guardian. And would you excuse me I must get back to class." I answered strictly.

One month later I sat in the airplane to Hong Kong. Beside me was Yelan sitting. She was telling me about her family and the things that happened over there. She told me she has 4 daughters, Fahren was 18 years old, Fuutei was 17 years old, Seifa was 15 years old and Feimei was 14 years old. Then she got a son named Syaoran or Xiao Lang he was 13 years old. Just as old as Mei Ling an me. I would see Mei Ling and her daughters soon. But I wouldn't see Syaoran until 6 years later. He was on a special training school for leaders. It didn't interest me that much to ask about that school until 2 years later.

* * *

_2 years later_

After the years passed I grew older and got more interested in the Wolfs and my revenge on that person. The Wolfs was the gang that Yelan leaded after her husband passed away. I wanted to become a member, but Yelan told me not to do that. Against her advise I started training in Martial art and about the ancient history of China, mostly Hong Kong. My goal was to become a member of the wolfs, no matter what.

That goal was fulfilled when I was 16 years old. I had to fight Mei Ling to get in. She was the replacement for Syaoran since he wasn't there. After that part was over, Yelan asked me if I would do another assignment without getting hurt. Thinking I had no other choice, I accepted it.

I got to ride a motorcycle. Combined with game of death. It was quite fun. The driver against me, chickened out at the wrong moment. So that was easy.

Yelan was amazed by my talents and fighting spirit. So I got to do the last assignment was stealing something from the Cobra's, something that was important, and without getting caught. I thought it was easy. But as I heard from other members, they said the only one that had done that was Lo ( Syaoran´s dad), Yelan and Syaoran (A.N : when he was 15, during his vacation Syaoran had to prove that he was worthy staying at the training school. That was his assignment). It didn't matter to me, if I became a leader, but I wouldn't chicken out for an assignment I already had accepted.

Oké, it didn't go that easy. But I made it. With a bullet in my right shoulder and some scratches. But I made it. And with that I earned the silver wolf tattoo. It was the sign of a Wolf Leader. Everybody was proud of me. Except one person, but he didn't interfere until 3 years later.

* * *

_Back to the rooftop_

_'And here I stand. Proving myself to that Idiot. You are not worthy to be a leader. AAAh Screw him.´_

"If Yelan didn't give me an assignment I already did do, I would be screwed."

"Did you say something, Sakura." Mei Ling asked.

"No, I did. I am taking the earpiece out know. I found an entrance. See you in 15 minutes." Sakura answered.

"Sakura, No don't take the earpiece out, Sakura." Mei Ling screamed.

* * *

_In the building_

Oke, let see. Right, left, right, straight forward. Ah, here's the room with the eye. I thought there where guard everywhere ?

I don´t see alarms, or traps. I think I am lucky tonight.´ Sakura smiled to herself.

Sakura went straight for the eye. After she had put it in her backpack, she wasn't feeling comfortable.

That was way too easy, something is wrong here. Sakura thought while turning around.

"Hello, What do we have here ?" A man asked.

"A little wolf." Another man said.

Sakura was looking for an exit while trying to get her gun out of her holster.

"Ohno,nono. You give me that weapon or else." The man said.

"Or else what." A muscular voice said.

"Oh no, not him. He's so full of himself." Sakura thought, looking at Syaoran.

Before the man could turn around he got knocked down. Everything went very fast. Sakura and Syaoran where working as a couple that had worked together for many years. Between fights Sakura managed to scold at Syaoran and Syaoran on his turn on Sakura.

"I didn't need your help." Sakura said irritated.

"Owh really?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. Really." Sakura answered again.

Both wanted to turn, when they heard a click of guns.

"Oke, party is over for you guys." A man with dark blue eyes and a black pony tail said.

"Jet." Syaoran growled soft.

"Jet" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter of Adauchi no Sakura. Hope you liked it. Let me know, just click the little purple button.

Until next time.

OtakuMe


End file.
